


Quiet Days

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Sealing, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Summons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Kakashi and Shikako talk about summons.





	Quiet Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forluck/gifts).



> Request by forluck 
> 
> Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako  
> Deer Summons & Nara Shikako

Kakashi approaches the Nara household but he can tell that Shikako isn’t there long before he gets close enough to knock on the door. He still _could_ , is the thing — Yoshino Nara might even tell him where her daughter is with no suspicion at all — but he only toys with the idea of actually doing so rather than considers it as a serious option. 

For one, it’s no fun. For another, even if Yoshino _does_ tell him, there’s no saying she’d be right. His tiny genin is both obfusticating _and_ highly distractible — who can say if she’s still where she told her mother she might be. 

Instead he breathes deeply and sorts through the scent trails that criss cross the path to the house. Shikako’s most recent trail is barely an hour old — practically fresh — and though it’s muted enough to prove she’s still holding _some_ scent suppression techniques, actually using the full amount of scent blocking stealth that he’d taught her in Konoha proper is rude and a teensy bit illegal. There’s more than enough of a track to actually follow. 

It leads him deeper into the Nara clan lands than he’s gone before but he strolls along casually, hands in his pockets, like he’s allowed to be there, and makes no attempt to conceal his presence. The Nara who meet him along the way only nod at him and don’t even question him, so likely he _is_ allowed or they assume he has whatever permissions he needs to be there. 

Shikako’s path leads him through a residential area filled with spaced groupings of houses to a stately home with a large field behind it and by then her location is easy enough to guess at — her voice drifts around the corner in an easy conversational cadence. 

“Hi, sensei,” she says as he rounds the house. She’s standing in the middle of the field and has a half dozen small and young deer prancing around her. There’s a great giant beast with dangerous antlers settled on the back veranda of the house, next to an old woman in a rocking chair. 

_That one_ at least, can only be a summons — Kakashi has never had opportunity to watch Shikako use her summons in battle, but the stories spread easily and fast. He can fully believe she deployed him to gore a man to death, with the size of the spikes on the antlers it wouldn’t even be _hard._

“Practicing your summons?” Kakashi asks mildly, setting aside the matters he’d actually been looking for her for. They’re not so pressing. 

She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “Yeah, I’ve been having some trouble selectively calling them,” she admits. “I just get… whoever, you know?” 

The tiny deer prancing around her feet headbuts her in the back of her thighs and she lets the motion carry her backwards, feet sweeping out from under her until she falls flat on her back in the grass, staring up at the sky. 

She sighs again, deep and weary like _this kinda day, you know?_

It’s terribly dramatic. He gives her a nice slow clap to let her know he appreciates it. 

“Sembei-obaa says it’s just instinct,” Shikako says, making a face like _what kind of instruction is that_. 

“Your instincts _are_ terrible,” Kakashi agrees. “If you’re purchasing new ones I’d recommend some self preservation before you get into advanced instincts like ‘how to summon’.” 

“I will when you do,” she says back, lazily but with an undercurrent of deadly accuracy. _This_ is not a conversation he wants to have, even jokingly. Mentally, he awards her a victory point. 

“My summoning contract is different,” he says instead, scratching his cheek through his mask. “I had to convince each ninken individually to allow me to summon them, they didn’t just come as… a whole contract. Actually summoning them _together_ was harder for me to learn than working out how to summon the one I wanted.” 

“Huh,” she says, but not like she’s disappointed. Like it’s new information that makes her want to know _more_ and cross check it and … whatever else sets off that brightness in her eyes. “Interesting.” 

Kakashi shifts his weight. She’ll _probably_ work it out. Eventually. Summoning isn’t _that_ hard. 

But he might be called out at any moment. _She_ might be called out at any moment. 

Better to have the skills she’ll _need._

“Actually…” he flicks open the left middle pocket on his Jounin vest and drops the scroll it carries into his waiting palm. “I cheated.” 

He’s learnt how to do it properly since then, summon the whole pack at once, but the scrolls still work best for complicated scenarios. He’s better with them than he would be without. 

He throws her the scroll in a lazy underhand, and she sits up to catch it, unrolling it and scanning it. 

“I don’t know if you remember me using it in the Land of Waves,” he says, because even if she had she might not have had the knowledge at the time to pick up how odd his summoning of his pack had been. The scroll, the ninjutsu, the complicated process of his pack arriving underground but _with_ targets in mind and scent in nose. 

Her sharp intake of breath says she’s getting it _now._ Or that she’s seeing Minato-sensei’s handwriting and knows what a precious relic she’s holding. 

“This is…” she says and trails off. “Can I copy it?” 

He gazes out to the Nara forest and doesn’t meet her eye. “Wouldn’t have given it to you if you couldn’t.” He shrugs. “Don’t know how much help it’ll be.” 

“Everything helps,” Shikako says, a pen and notebook already in her hands. The young deer she had been playing with previously comes back, pushes his head close to investigate. “Ah, Nagaoka! Uh, can you— go ask sensei for scritches.” 

Kakashi gives a belaboured sigh. “And I’m being put to _work_ ,” he says dramatically, but holds out a hand and twitches his fingers. 

Deer scritches can’t be that different from dog scritches. He’s an expert. 


End file.
